


Beautiful View

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Quiet Moment, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wakes up naked on a beach and only Tony knows how they got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/)**comicdrabbles** prompt #005 Beach

He woke up on an empty beach. Face down. Naked. Covered in sand. His body ached and he absolutely _knew_ what must have happened, although the details were always a little blurry when he came back to himself. He turned his head to the side, then tried sitting up, rubbing at his face in hopes of getting the sand out of his eyes and nose - and only making it worse in the process.

“Need any help?” a voice to his left asked, obviously amused.

When he looked up, he was staring right at Tony Stark, still in his armor. The helmet was sitting beside him in the sand. His hair was a dark mess and Bruce found himself wondering how he could stand the heat inside his suit.

“I think I'm fine, thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Stark's eyebrows raised slightly. “This happens to you quite often, does it?”

Conscious of the fact that he was still naked, Bruce got himself into a sitting position and looked at Tony expectantly, gesturing around. “Well? Where are we?”

Tony chuckled. “No, idea. I'm sure, Jarvis could gives us coordinates. But it doesn't really matter, does it? We'll just wait for the others to get us.”

“How did we...?” The last thing he remembered was boarding the quinjet.

“Battle got out of hand. Big Guy grabbed me right out of the air and brought us here. I hoped you could shed some light on that.”

“He brought you..?”

“Well, it was a bit like kidnapping, really. Bit scary. Bit too much like a scene from a bodice-ripper. Without any bodices being ripped, of course. He just set me down here and made it clear that I wasn't to move away. So we were sitting here watching the ocean. Quite romantic really.”

Bruce rubbed a sandy hand over his eyes and pinched the back of his nose. Hard.

“Could you maybe shine a light on _that_ part?” Tony asked in a deceptively light tone.

“I... No.”

“Okay,” Tony sighed as if he'd expected that answer. “Let's enjoy the view then. The others should be here soon.”

Bruce looked out at the sea. The sound of the waves was calming. The light breeze was very comfortable, too. Although he'd probably feel better with something to wear. He turned back to watch Tony – who seemed so strangely unaffected by their situation. It occurred to him then that Tony could have easily left, but had decided to stay with him instead. He had leaned back a bit, posture relaxed and surprisingly casual in spite of the armor, and was looking out at the sea now, too. Bruce couldn't remember seeing him this ungraded and relaxed before. Normally Tony was always moving, always talking, always working on something.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Tony asked, feeling his gaze on him.

“Yeah,” Bruce said, still staring right at Tony. “Yes, very beautiful.”  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Banner] Beautiful View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095926) by [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst)




End file.
